Interview
by elly32
Summary: It's Chlex story, very short, wrote just for fun. I'm bad with summaries, just give it a try:


_A.N. I've read so many beautiful Chlex stories here, that it leave me speechless:)_

_Unfortunately I'm not that talented like you guys are, so this story is short and probably not as good as yours are _

_even in half, but I just couldn't resist myself:)_

_And I apologies for bad English, but sadly it's not my first language:(_

_It takes place some years after Smallville, in Metropolis._

--------------------------

Chloe woke up slowly. She stretched a bit and rose from a bed, careful not to distribute another occupant. But the truth was she didn't have to worry about this, he was as far

from her as possible on their small bed.

Chloe sighed.

It was like this from very beginning.

Sometimes, today for example, she felt unwanted because of that.

They never snuggled, he never stopped her from rose in the morning.

It just felt unnatural for her.

"Enough of this" she decided " You have what you always wanted, you are with Clark, why you want to complicate this now???"

That was true she had what she wanted, didn't she?

---------

That very day she had an interview with Clark ex-friend, the most wanted bachelor in the world, or the most complicated person on the earth as she thought privately.

Clark had been furious, when she had told him that Lex had agreed on interview under condition that it would be her and only her who made it.

He had tried to persuade her not to go, but Sullivan never withdrew from a challenge, rigth?

Besides, despite everything she still secretly liked Lex, even if Clark hated him with all his might.

So here she was, in Luthor Metropolis penthouse.

"Hello Miss Sullivan, I'm glad you come" Lex so familiar voice grated her as soon as she entered his study

She looked at him, he was still handsome like devil himself, " Mr Luthor, I'd never miss a opportunity to speak with you" she answered with mocking tone.

Familiar smirked appeared on his lips, when he gestured her to a chair

" Would you like something to drink, coffee perhaps?"

" Coffee would be great, thank you"

When coffee appeared seconds later Chloe cleared her voice and started

" So, Mr Luthor, why you suddenly decided to talk with journalist?" she asked surprising herself, that wasn't one of her prepared questions, but apparently Lex's presence had still very bad influence on her mind, just like it had been in Smallvile all those years ago. Back then she had felt something hard to define to the bald billionaire, it hadn't been crush like with Clark or friendship like with Peter, and it was still here inside her.

She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she barely heard his answer " I did agree only because I want to speak with you without your sometimes not to clever boyfriend around"

Chloe snapped her head up, and met his gaze. It shocked her to see that his gray eyes normally so cold and distance were now rich with emotions.

" I've missed you Chloe" he admitted silently

It was first time in her life when she was speechless. She just stared at him when he rose up and come in front of her.

Chloe knew that she should go away from her as fast as possible but his eyes locked her in place, she literally couldn't move, even breathing was a problem at the moment.

Lex lowered himself next to her chair and took her hands into his.

" I don't ask you to decide right now, just please give me a chance, give us a chance"

" So you decide that you want me two days ago, and tricked me into coming to you" she accused him

" No!" he denied and confessed with something like shame in his voice " I've wanted you since our first interview, but I was to afraid"

"Of what,me ?" she asked, but her tone had changed from accusing to something like confusion

" Of us actually, you see I've always new that with you it'll be different, that I'll have to give all of me to you, to risk everything with you, and this scared a shit of me"

" And now?" she asked still couldn't believe what she was hearing

" I'm still afraid, but just cannot remove you from my system, you are a part of me"

" I need you" he had added inches from her lips before his lips met hers

Chloe first thought was to escape, but his kiss was so full of tenderness, love and caring that she couldn't. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

------------------

Chloe woke up hours later.

She didn't feel ashamed, even if she should.

Their lovemaking was incredible, not comparing to anything she had felt before.

She smiled, when she looked and Lex, he was as close to her as it was possible on his king size bed.

She moved lightly and his arm immediately tighten his hold on her, refused to let her go.

She stopped moving and instead snuggled more into his warm embrace.

It felt so good, so right, so natural to her.

"It is love" she had decided before drifted off back to sleep

------------------------

**So what do you think?**

**Please rr...**

**Even if only to criticize:)**


End file.
